The Black Sheep Lullaby
by Tai Black
Summary: Eram desconhecidos. Desconhecidos nascidos da mesma raiz, criados nos mesmos troncos, e colhidos entre os mesmos frutos podres. - Gen Família Black.


**N/A: **essa fic foi escrita para o VI Chall Gen do Fórum Marauders Map, mestrado pela Perséfone Black. O tema era família, entao os Black caíram como uma bomba no meu sistema e, mais uma vez, escrevi sobre essa familia tao peculiar e interessante. Boa leitura!

* * *

**The Black Sheep Lullaby  
**Tainara Black

_**Baa baa Black Sheep have you any wool?  
**__Baa baa Ovelha Negra você tem um pouco de lã?  
_

_

* * *

_

Todos eles fingiam não se conhecer quando se encontravam ocasionalmente em um ou outro corredor de Hogwarts, num jantar em família, nas férias ou em alguma festa bruxa, apenas deixavam seus olhares se esbarrarem para depois seguirem seus caminhos. Eram caminhos diferentes, completamente separados.

Eles fingiam não se conhecer porque, no fundo, eles realmente eram desconhecidos. Desconhecidos nascidos da mesma raiz, criados nos mesmos troncos, e colhidos entre os mesmos frutos podres.

Naquele dia Andromeda chorava, apoiando o lado direito do corpo no de Narcissa, fazendo com que o calor entre elas diminuísse o frio do outono. As folhas se espalhavam pelo chão ao redor deles e desenhava uma bonita paisagem, seria bonito se não fosse um funeral.

Podia-se dizer que tampouco havia muita tristeza, apenas um tom taciturno e dolorido, como o silêncio que representa a falta de alguém. Ninguém parecia sofrer muito, Sirius chegou a pensar que a única humana ali era realmente Andromeda e se perguntava como a prima havia conseguido manter-se tão viva e cheia de sentimentos no meio de todo aquele campo marcado pelas pragas.

O rapaz estava afastado, apoiado numa árvore há metros de onde desciam o caixão e logo o tapavam com terra. Andromeda chorou com mais força, agarrando o sobretudo de Narcissa que, agora que ele reparava melhor, também estava chorando, mas sem fazer nenhum ruído.

Druella Rosier Black estava sendo enterrada, e nada podia ser feito para remediar. Andromeda e Narcissa choravam a morte de sua mãe, enquanto Sirius fumava um cigarro encostado num tronco de árvore, reparando como Regulus apartava a vista e fingia reparar no campo cheio de lápides ao seu redor. Regulus tinha medo da morte, ele era um bom menino de catorze anos que interpretava bem seu papel, mas que não gostava de mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, quase um Black.

Então alguém também se encostou no tronco de árvore ao seu lado, mas o rapaz não deu atenção e seguiu observando como Cygnus Black observava as duas filhas que choravam com um olhar não muito condescendente, como se as criticasse por isso, ele não demonstrava nada por ter perdido a mulher.

Walburga apertava os ombros de Regulus, forçando o menino a fixar a mirada no monte de terra recém apinhado sobre o caixão e mantinha seu ar sério de sempre.

- Achei que não viria – ele murmurou, tragando o cigarro lentamente.

- Sobrou tempo. Achei que você não perderia aulas por isso.

Ele se moveu meio incômodo, também não entendia bem o porquê de ter ido, podia muito bem ter ficado em Hogwarts e aproveitar os amigos. Fazia tempo que não a via, pensou, tirando a mão do casaco e oferecendo o maço de cigarros para a mulher. Sirius havia passado as últimas férias na casa de James, ou viajando com Remus.

Bellatrix tinha olheiras profundas e sua pele estava extremamente pálida, como se estivesse doente, seus olhos não brilhavam mais e seu corpo magro parecia estar apodrecendo: seus ombros tinham um ângulo frágil e sua postura lhe fazia parecer uma velha encurvada.

- Ela estava sofrendo – a mulher murmurou, depois de acender o cigarro – Andromeda esteve ao lado dela todo o tempo. Parece que chamou a cada um de nós, cantarolando cenas do passado, e depois morreu.

- Por isso você está assim? – ele perguntou, fazendo-a sorrir amargamente.

- Estou apenas cansada – a voz dela continuava tão fina e estridente como sempre, mas sem muita vida – a vida de adulto é um eterno pesadelo...

- É o que me espera? – ele perguntou sentindo os lábios arquearem com desgosto.

- Não, Sirius, você nunca seguiria meus passos.

Então ele suspirou e acendeu outro cigarro, vendo que Narcissa chorava muito agora, abraçada à outra irmã.

- Eu deveria consolá-las? – ela perguntou retoricamente – nunca fui uma boa irmã, acho que ir agora não mudaria muita coisa.

Ele concordou. Bellatrix parecia carregar um grande peso sobre suas costas, isso estava visível em suas pálpebras, em seus ombros cansados, em sua voz fina. Ela havia mudado.

- Quando você nasceu toda a família ficou feliz: por fim um homem. Acho que minha mãe se culpou demais por não ter trazido um Black ao mundo, por isso era sempre ela que corria até seu berço para te mimar e te fazer parar de chorar – disse sem muito sentimentalismo – Ela cantava aquela canção de ninar que havia cantado para mim durante nove anos, a mesma que Dromeda e Cissy haviam escutado e adormecido... Você lembra?

Sirius se lembrava da voz melodiosa e tranqüila de sua tia, cantando para si e Regulus até que adormecessem. Isso fazia tanto tempo que era como abrir uma porta trancada no fundo de um quarto escuro e vazio. Aquilo lhe fez doer um pouco o peito e ele encarou o monte de terra perto dos seus parentes.

- Lembro apenas do ritmo – resmungou, soprando a fumaça junto das palavras. Era como se seu coração apertasse por dentro.

- _Baa baa Black Sheep, have you any wool?_ – ela cantarolou, fazendo os pelos da nuca dele eriçarem de maneira incômoda – _Yes Sir, yes Sir, three bags full_ – ela o olhou e sorriu de maneira estranha, como se demonstrasse um pouco de nostalgia – _One for the Master and one for the Dame, and one for the Little Boy who lives down the lane_.

Ela riu baixo, e ele conseguiu escutar o resto da canção de ninar ecoando em seus ouvidos, como se escutasse sua tia lhe ninando até o sono chegar. Bellatrix era estranha, fazia Sirius ter certeza que não a conhecia.

Narcissa se aproximou, vendo-os ali, silenciosos encarando o nada. Ela apenas sorriu, deixando suas vistas trombarem e passou reto saindo do cemitério e desaparatando. O mesmo fizeram os demais, com a única diferença de que Andromeda lhe cumprimentou e deu palmadinhas no ombro de Bellatrix, fazendo o menino se perguntar se a mais velha realmente não sentia nada.

Então ela terminou o cigarro e se acercou à lápide, agachando-se e tocando com os dedos finos e frios a terra fofa, afundou os dedos alguns centímetros e sorriu.

- Dizem que todos aqueles que nascem baixo uma mesma estrela têm um mesmo destino, mas aqueles que são ninados pela mesma canção seguem seu coração. Como nossa estrela apodreceu há muito tempo e fomos ninados no mesmo berço insensível é capaz de que sejamos todos ovelhas negras. Não acha, Sirius?

Então ela levantou, sorriu e desaparatou. Era uma família estranha, ligados apenas pelo sangue e pela mesma canção de ninar. Foi quando Sirius decidiu que já não pertencia mais àquele berço.

- _Thank you said the Little Boy Who lives down the lane_ - cantarolou Sirius, antes de se afastar do túmulo e de sua corroída família.**  
**

**

* * *

N/A: **é sempre um prazer escrever sobre meus personagens favoritos, minha familia favorita. **Se gostou deixe um _REVIEW_ e me faça muito feliz! **

**Tradução da canção de ninar:**

_Baa baa Ovelha Negra, você tem um pouco de lã?_

_Sim senhor, sim senhor, três bolsas cheias._  
_Uma para o Mestre e outra para a Dama, _  
_e uma para o Pequeno Menino que mora no fim do caminho._

_Obrigado disse o Mestre,_  
_Obrigada disse a Dama,_  
_E obrigado disse o Pequeno Menino que mora no fim do caminho._

É uma traduçao livre, assim que nao é totally literal, é mais para ter sentido a parte do _"the little boy who lives down the lane". _

**Beijos, Tai! REVIEW IT!  
**


End file.
